Molded connectors are commonly used in many various applications. Often times, these connectors have projections extending from major surfaces thereof. An example of such a projection is illustrated in FIG. 8. As is shown, a mounting post extends from a major surface of the connector for cooperation with a printed circuit board or the like. Other types of projections which extend from the housing of the molded connectors can include various latches, etc.
As the connector is mated to a mating connector or circuit board, the projections which extend from the major surface of the connector generally have a force applied to a free end thereof. This force can be caused by the dimensional variation (due to tolerance limits) between the mating connectors. The force generally has a component which is provided in a plane which is perpendicular to the axis of the projection. Using the mounting post of FIG. 8 as an example, as the mounting post is inserted into an opening of a printed circuit board or the like, the misalignment of the connector and board causes the opening to apply a force at the free end of the mounting post. This force has a component which is positioned in a plane which is perpendicular to the axis of the mounting post. This perpendicular force causes a moment to be present around the fixed end of the post. As the moment can be relatively large, the moment can cause failure of the post, thereby rendering the connector ineffective.
The failure of the posts is of particular concern in molded connectors, due to the flow of the material in the housing of the connectors. As is shown in FIG. 9, the molded material flows into the post of the connector when the housing of the connector is molded. As is shown in FIG. 9, the material flows essentially horizontal in the main portion of the housing, and essentially vertical in the post. The transition between these divergent flows occurs at approximately the fixed end of the post, or where the projection is fixed to the housing. The irregular flow of material at the fixed end causes the fixed end to be weaker than other portions of the post, primarily because of the lack of fiber orientation in this transition area. Consequently, when the moment is applied about the fixed end, the fixed end is prone to structural failure. The structural failure of the post renders the connector essentially ineffective.
The same results occur during shipping of the parts, if the connectors are not packaged properly. In other words, any force applied to the posts which results in a moment being applied to the fixed end, can result in the structural failure of the posts. It should be noted that any projection (latches, etc.) extending from a major surface of the connector is prone to failure for the same reasons described.
It would therefore be beneficial to provide a post or other projection on a molded housing which would not be prone to failure, no matter the relative strength of the forces applied thereto.